


Long Day

by darkangel86



Series: Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2019, Angry Alex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt Alex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Alex checked his watch again and steeled himself. Five hours he'd been waiting. He pulled his phone from his pocked and looked. No calls, no texts, not from anyone. If something had gone wrong, someone would have called. Right? No, enough was enough. Something wasn't right and Alex was wasting time sitting around on his ass waiting for Michael. If Michael wasn't going to come to him, he'd go find the stupid alien himself.





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5- Canon, canon divergence, what-ifs, fix its

Alex checked his watch again and steeled himself. Five hours he'd been waiting. He pulled his phone from his pocked and looked. No calls, no texts, not from anyone. If something had gone wrong, someone would have called. Right? No, enough was enough. Something wasn't right and Alex was wasting time sitting around on his ass waiting for Michael. If Michael wasn't going to come to him, he'd go find the stupid alien himself.

After checking the CrashDown and finding no one, Alex made his way to the Pony. Everything inside him came to a screeching halt at seeing Michael's truck parked in the lot. Alex gripped his steering wheel so tight in both hands he looked down to see his knuckles had turned white. No. Absolutely not. Michael was not pulling this bullshit. Not now, not after everything. Not when Alex had told him. Not when he'd tried to tell him how he felt last night.

Throwing open his door, Alex made his way into the bar, blood boiling. He was pleased to at least see it was empty of anyone else because there was about to be a scene and no one needed to see him tear into the two people he loved most in the world. But walking into the bar and seeing Michael sitting, playing the guitar while Maria watched on, smiling like she'd won some rock star lottery, Alex had to take a deep breath. 

“I don't know which one of you I expected more from,” Alex started, the music Michael had been playing coming to an abrupt halt, two sets of stunned eyes turning to look at him. “I mean, the two people I love most in this world and I find them together, while I'm waiting, Michael,” Alex snapped, his eyes hard as he turned to face the man in question. “I've been waiting, because you said you'd be back so I stupidly thought you actually would.” He hated himself for how his voice broke.

“Alex-” Michael opened his mouth, but one look from Alex shut him right up.

“I've been scared out of my fucking mind all night because, not only did you lie to me, you god damn asshole. That blood was yours, wasn't it? But I finally, I poured my heart out to you and you left, and fine, you needed to leave, I understand that but you said you'd be back and I waited, Michael. I waited, for hours and nothing. No phone call, no text so I assumed the worst because this is fucking Roswell so God only knows if you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere. But no. No. You're here, with her, playing and I'm, I'm not even worth a god damn text?” Alex snapped and Michael had the decency to flinch.

“I needed time,” Michael said, voice barely above a whisper. “My head, its too loud.”

“So you tell me!” Alex said, lowering his voice into a harsh whisper. “You tell me, Guerin, you don't leave me waiting. I don't deserve that. Not after everything we've been through. Not after- why? Why couldn't you just tell me? If you didn't want me anymore, why not have the fucking balls to tell me?”

“Alex.” Maria spoke up, taking a few steps in his direction and Alex's head snapped up, his eyes fiery and she gasped.

“And you. You were supposed to be my friend. You knew exactly how I felt about him and you still made a move? I don't care if he made one first, Maria! He's only thinking with his dick! You're smarter than that, or I thought you were.” Alex hissed and he watched as her eyes filled with tears. “You know exactly what he means to me and you still made a move. That's betrayal at its finest. I can forgive you for Texas, you didn't know, but anything after? And there was, wasn't there? Something after? Yeah, I thought so. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for that.” Alex said and in his heart of hearts, he meant it. 

“But you'll forgive Guerin, I'm sure,” Maria accused, tears streaming down her cheeks and Alex laughed.

“I will. Because I love him. We've hurt each other more times than I can count over the years but I love him,” Alex said, far too easily as he looked from Maria to Michael. “You're supposed to be my best friend, Maria. There's a line you don't cross and you crossed it. Maybe we'll come back from that. I hope so because we've got too much history not to but right now, right now I honestly just don't know.”

“That's not fair, Alex!” Maria cried and Alex snapped.

“What's not fair, Maria, is you moving on Michael when you knew, because you called me on it, you knew exactly how I felt about him! So don't pull that bullshit on me!” Alex yelled, at the moment, not feeling bad when she flinched.

“You can't help who you have feelings for,” Maria countered.

“No, you can't but you can help what you do with those feelings.” Alex said. “You didn't have to do anything. But why now? Why not in the ten fucking years I was gone? A decade you could've slept with him, asked him out! Anything! But no, you wait til I'm back, til I have him back to do anything? You can not tell me that you're just now noticing him, Maria! Just now, when he's happy again, or some semblance of happy for a while, is that it? His attention is somewhere else and not focused on you so you decide you can't have that and make your move? Is that how it goes?”

“What the hell, Alex, no!” Maria snapped, her eyes narrowing in anger.

“Then explain it to me!” Alex yelled. “Because you had your chance! There was a ten year window when he was sleeping with everything that looked at him in this town! So why now when he's focused on me? Why now when he wants me, Maria?!”

“Alex, man, stop.” Michael said and Alex spun around, his prosthetic wobbling as he did. “Its not all on her.”

“Oh, believe me, Guerin, I know.” Alex snapped. “You aren't getting out of this either but right now, I need to know why from her.”

“I don't, I don't know, Alex, okay! I just, he was nice to me and-” Maria began and Alex's sharp laughter cut her off.

“So, once in ten years Michael was nice to you and that's all it took?” In the back on his mind, Alex was fairly sure he needed to dial it back but he was so hurt and so angry he didn't know if he could.

“Shit, Alex, stop it.” Michael said again and Alex bit down on his lip in order to keep his mouth shut so he could try and compose himself.

“Fine. Fuck. I'm sorry for saying that but that is literally the only thing I'm sorry for saying.” Alex said and he meant it. Everything else, as far as he was concerned, he had a right to voice. “You've got to tell me right now, Guerin, once and for all because I can not do this anymore. Is it me or is it her because that's it. There's no more do overs. There's no more coming back from this. I can forgive this because you've had an unbelievably awful 48 hours and I'm so fucking sorry for all of it. I wish I knew what to do because I'd do it. Shit, Michael, I was ready to die with you, do you understand that? I would have stayed right there with you and died if it meant being with you,” Alex cried.

“Damn it, Alex, no! That is exactly what I don't want!” Michael yelled and Alex's eyes narrowed at him.

“Well fuck you because you don't get a choice!” Alex yelled back. “I love you, you idiot. I love you! I'm not leaving you for anything, not again, not unless you tell me to and you know what, you did and even then I didn't walk away! I'm done walking away from you! It hurts too much!”

“Its too much! All of this, its just, its too much.” Michael said and Alex sighed.

“Then tell me, Michael. Tell me what you need. Don't go behind my back with someone I care about. Because that's only going to make things worse for us. I'm not letting you go, not without a fight. I'm tired of not having what I want and I want you. I want you in my life and I'm ready to do what it takes to have you and keep you here.” Alex said, dropping to his good knee in front of Michael. “I am so fucking sorry for ever making you think I didn't want you because that? Couldn't be further from the truth but if you need time or space, okay. I just need you to tell me.”

“I thought, the music- but its not the same anymore,” Michael said and Alex reached up to wipe a falling tear from his cheek. “I just wanted quiet.”

“Let me take you to the cabin. Its peaceful out there. I won't even bother you. There's a, there's a hidden room, if you want complete silence, Michael, I can give it to you.” Alex said softly and Michael looked up at him finally and Alex smiled. He loved this man so much.

“I'm sorry,” Michael said. “I kissed her when I got here. I thought, I thought I could be normal, even for a minute. I just wanted to try and be normal.” He admitted, dropping his head in shame and Alex sighed.

“I don't want you to be normal, Michael.” Alex said as he leaned his forehead against Michael's neck. “Just be you. Just be Michael, please. I love him.”

“I don't deserve you,” Michael's voice broke when he spoke and Alex felt his heart break.

“Maybe we just deserve each other, Guerin, did you ever think of that?” Alex asked softly as he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Michael's head.

“You two really are destined to be together,” Maria's voice spoke up reminding Alex that they weren't alone. He turned to face her and saw that she was crying. “I am so sorry.” She said and Alex sighed.

“Give me a few days, to take care of him and calm down myself and I'll come back and we can really talk, okay? I don't want to lose you, Maria but I'm hurt right now,” Alex said and Maria nodded.

Alex stood, groaning as his leg protested the strain on his prosthetic. He already knew he was going to be in serious pain before the night was over. He'd deal with it when it came because right now, Michael was more important. 

“Come on, Guerin, let's get you outta here,” Alex said as he helped Michael to stand. “You need sleep as much as I do.” With an arm around Michael's waist, Alex led the exhausted alien out of the bar and towards his car. “We'll come back for your truck after you've had some rest.”

“I really do not deserve you,” Michael said again and Alex sighed because this just wasn't gonna do.

“You've got to stop saying that. We've both made mistakes and messed up and now is the time to learn from them. If you want to be with me, then I'm here, Michael. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again. You stupid alien, I love you.” Alex said as he helped Michael down into the passenger side of his car. He smoothed a stray curl back out of his face. “Love isn't always easy but its worth it.”

“Fuck, I love you, so much,” Michael cried, his eyes wet and Alex leaned down to press his lips to Michael's.

“I know you do. I know. We're gonna fix this, I promise you, Guerin, we are going to fix us because you said it, we're cosmic. Anything worth having is hard, right?” Alex asked, tentatively and when Michael smiled up at him, Alex was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Yeah, they'd make this work. Fuck the universe. He was Alex Manes and he finally had his man and nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went with a fix it for the season finale because I'm still not quite over it. Obviously.


End file.
